bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Canny Quentin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850558 |no = 8424 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 188 |animation_idle = 51 |animation_move = 51 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 4, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |bb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120 |bb2_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |sbb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 6, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112 |sbb2_distribute = 16, 16, 16, 12, 12, 12, 8, 8 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 94, 96, 97, 99, 100, 102, 103, 105, 106, 108, 109, 111, 112, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |sbb3_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 16, 4, 16, 4, 12, 6, 12, 6, 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 6, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb3_totaldistr = 184 |ubb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 8, 10, 10, 10, 4, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The time he spent in the Academy was the greatest time young Quentin had spent despite his many misadventures. His newfound companions grew to understand his many eccentricities, and he in turn offered them sage advice and strategies in battle. His relationship with his closest friend grew into romance, and soon they were arranged to marry one another. But his time in the Academy was too short for his liking. Soon he had to re-enter the world of adults and their complicated lives--time spent away from his work and his companions. The news of a rising conflict over magical beasts didn't surprise him, and while his fiancé tried her best to hide her involvement, Quentin put two and two together soon enough. Forced to choose between his heart and his future, he decided to strike at a third choice. In secret, he began to amass his own power base--defusing conflicts and redirecting tensions towards more productive ends from behind the scenes. In the end, a climactic showdown at a magical vortex became the battleground where his secrets were laid bare to her, along with a specially crafted ring declaring his love. As they stood together before the rift, his companion smiled behind him. Truly, it mused, a new peace would come from his chosen--whether others liked it or not. |summon = Th-That looks like a plan. It's really bad, though. How about I take a look at it and make it better? |fusion = I think that we should all try to make the world a better place, no matter wh-where we are! |evolution = Our responsibility is to turn this world into the best place possible! We must--uh, please don't touch that. |hp_base = 6000 |atk_base = 2323 |def_base = 2622 |rec_base = 2310 |hp_lord = 8571 |atk_lord = 3319 |def_lord = 3745 |rec_lord = 3300 |hp_anima = 9688 |rec_anima = 3002 |atk_breaker = 3617 |def_breaker = 3447 |def_guardian = 4043 |rec_guardian = 3151 |def_oracle = 3596 |rec_oracle = 3747 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Thousand Moves Prodigy |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, max HP, 120% boost to Def, Rec of Light types, probable normal attack on all foes, probable damage reduction to 1 & adds Def ignoring effect to attack |lsnote = 35% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage, 50% total), 20% chance to reduce damage to 1 |bb = Surgical Escapement |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces foe's BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Light types for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & activates Light shield for 2 turns |bbnote = 30% fill rate reduction, 140% stat boost for Light units, 60% crit rate for Light units, 60% BC efficacy, 3500 HP, 3500 Def shield |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 16 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 16 |bbmultiplier2 = 620 |bb2_es = true |sbb = Blinding Isochronism |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 8 combo powerful Light attack on single foe (partial HP drain), hugely boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Light types for 3 turns, enormously boost BB gauge for 3 turns & activates Light shield for 2 turns |sbbnote = 50-75% HP drain, 100% boost relative to Atk, 140% stat boost for Light units, 60% crit rate for Light units, 15 BC fill every turn, 3500 HP, 3500 Def shield |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 670 |sbbhits2 = 8 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 8 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbbhits3 = 29 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 29 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |ubb = Mainspring Finale |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Light attack on all foes, activates Light shield for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def, Rec relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts own Atk for 3 turns & greatly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 30000 HP, 10000 Def shield, 300% boost relative to Atk, 100 BC fill every turn, 200% boost to Atk, 120% Spark damage boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2500 |dbb = Serendipitous Ruination |synergy = Twilight |bondunit = Astute Ebony & Enid |dbbdescription = 52 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, own Atk, own Spark damage, Def, Rec relative to Atk, BB gauge, Light, Dark elemental damage, inflicts Atk, Def reduction & activates non-elemental shield |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 26 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 26 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 26 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 26 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Scintillating Morningstar |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to all parameters of Light types, hugely boosts BB/SBB activation rates for all allies, damage taken may slightly reduce foe's BB gauge fill rate for 1 turn & adds 16 combo (BB)/29 combo (SBB) powerful Light attack on single foe to BB/SBB |esnote = 10% activation rate, 20% chance to reflect 20% fill rate reduction |evofrom = 850557 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Elemental |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost to elemental damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerable boost to BB/SBB's activation rate |omniskill3_1_note = 20% boost to activation rate |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill3_3_note = 70% chance to resist 1 KO attack |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Light Shield effect |omniskill3_4_note = +1500 HP and +1500 Def, 5000 HP, 5000 Def total |omniskill3_5_sp = 20 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Light types effect |omniskill3_5_note = +15% boost, 155% stat boost for Light units total |omniskill3_6_sp = 10 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds foe's BB gauge fill rate reduction for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 30% BB fill rate debuff |omniskill3_7_sp = 20 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Heals 4500-5000 + 18% Rec HP |omniskill3_8_sp = 10 |omniskill3_8_desc = Adds powerful additional attack at turn's end effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_8_note = 600% DoT |omniskill3_9_sp = 40 |omniskill3_9_desc = Allows UBB's self Atk and Spark damage boost effects to last for 12 turns |notes = |addcat = Magical Beast Academy |addcatname = Quentin2 }}